


A Love Note

by Domina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Sensuality, Warming myself up for Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina/pseuds/Domina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there was no way that I wasn't writing a romance with Cassandra as a religious experience, even as a mini drabble. </p><p>It was on Tumblr first, but I figured I'd share it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Note

My Darling Cassandra:

You twist me better than thread around your fingers, and all I can think about is how good I look in your hands. 

After all, look at how I wound up in your bed: you said that I was stringing you along but you were the one holding the line, leading me to you before I knew what I was doing. Before I knew that I’d been trying to find my way in the dark. And when I ask you if you want the shades down and you say:

“No, I like it this way”

It occurs to me that this is where I’m supposed to be. I am an orchid and you make me blossom with the heat in your touch, the way you inhale me and let the essence of me leave gleaming traces on your lips. We work better in the shadows, even though we’re nowhere near as quiet.

Sunlight is supposed to be the best disinfectant but we’re dirty with it, filthy even, two sinners on a Sunday morning writhing and kissing and doing Maker knows what, until Maker knows when. And Maker knows why I’m still here, but I cannot get out of this bed - so long as you’re still in it. And you make me sing your praises, the way you bless me with those lips, besides. 

Pray for me, because I am lost. 

Love,

A Sinner, Unrepentant


End file.
